Travis Marshall
Travis Marshall (also known as The Doomsday Killer) is the main antagonist of the 6th season of the SHOWTIME series Dexter. He is portrayed by Colin Hanks. Personality Travis at first seems like a calm, polite, and sane person. He also apparently did not want to kill anyone, but once he discovered that Gellar is really dead, he starts to embrace his true self. After this Travis is revealed to have many disorders and does not have any remorse towards anyone. Biography Past As a child, being the youngest of two children, Travis suffered from mental disorders that made him very violent. His disorders caused him to kill his parents by crashing their car into a tree. It was listed an accident by the police. When Travis attended the University of Tallahassee, he met Professor James Gellar. Gellar was a professor in religious studies. In 2008 Travis stole the Sword of John the Revelator, a ancient artifact that supposedly belonged to John the Revelator. The robbery was blamed on Gellar which cost him his job. Travis approached Gellar saying to him that they were the "Two Witnesses" from Revelations 11. Gellar told Travis that he was delusional. Travis attempting to prove he was right stabbed Gellar, killing him. Travis then hid Gellar's body under a church and removed the memory and convinced himself Gellar was still alive. Travis eventually tried to help take down Gellar with the help of Dexter until he realized he had killed Gellar when Dexter found Gellar's body. Travis then went on years later to commit many serial murders. Travis was stopped when Dexter eventually killed him in a church. The Doomsday Killings Travis started killing under the thought that he was working with Gellar, and in order to bring on "the end of days". His first kill "The seven headed serpent" Was done by using The Sword on a fruit stand worker in which after his death his organs where replaced by snakes. Hidden under the stitches was an Alpha and Omega symbol. The second kill "The Four Horsemen" was more public than the first kill. Travis killed and cut apart a man and was able to make it four by using prosthetic parts. The "Horsemen" were released into the streets of Miami on horses with Alpha and Omega Symbols. Travis' third victim was "The angel of death". Travis previously had dated Erin Baer which was frowned upon by "Gellar". Erin was then captured by Travis and placed in a greenhouse. Erin was still alive and was tied up in a costume. Erin was killed by a police officer setting off a trip wire which caused a necklace with spikes to go into Erin's neck, killing her. The fourth victim was captured by Travis. She was force-fed Travis' blood and tied up. Travis began having second thoughts and ended up releasing her only to end up later tracking her back down and killing her on her yacht. The Whore of Babylon was eventually his sister Lisa. The fifth victim "The Bowls of Wrath" was an atheist that had his insides cut out. At his crime scene there were seven bowls of his blood that were poured on the Miami Metro police by moving an arm. The sixth victim was "Wormwood". Wormwood was a poisonous gas made by Travis. The gas was sent to Miami Metro being carried by a follower of Travis. The attack was intended for Debra Morgan but only killed the follower. "The Lake of Fire" was intended to Kill Dexter but failed due to Dexter escaping from the fire and getting a ride back to main land. The final tableau "The Lamb" was supposed to kill Harrison Morgan but failed due to Dexter rescuing his son. The tableau was intended to be on a skyscraper where Travis was going to "sacrifice" Harrison. "The Lamb" was continued before Dexter rescued Harrison by Travis killing a guard. Trivia *Travis is the only Main Antagonist to not enter Miami Metro. *He was the last antagonist to have a blood slide taken from. *He never calls Dexter by his full name, instead calling him "The Beast" or "False Prophet". *He is the second main antagonist to have their death be ruled as a suicide, the first being Brian Moser. Category:Mature Category:Serial Killers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Male Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Mutilators Category:Cult Leaders Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misogynists